


Close

by Kildren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa wants Anna to know how much she means to her. [Modern AU, Non-incest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.

Elsa wrung her hand nervously before walking near the stage and waving over the lead singer of the band.

"Is it possible?" she asked after telling him her request.

"Sure, we all know it. Right guys?" The muscular blonde replied as he looked towards his bandmates. All of them gave him thumbs up.

"It's a special night, huh?" The man stated. "My name's Kristoff and my family consist of love experts," he said with a wink. "That lady over there is sure lucky to have someone like you singing this song to her."

The platinum blonde blushed. How had he known?

"I have eyes, and this is a gay bar remember?" he said while chuckling. Elsa then knew that her expression gave away her thoughts. "plus she can't stop looking at you. Bet she's wondering why you're up here chatting with a handsome young man like me," he finished with a laugh.

Elsa looked back and saw that Anna was indeed looking in their direction. She smiled when she noticed the strawberry blonde glare at Kristoff when he turned to talk with his bandmates. The platinum blonde found it quite funny, because she herself knew that she was one hundred percent gay and so did Anna; therefore there was no reason to be jealous. Actually, Anna would get jealous of any good looking person who was talking to Elsa, regardless of their sexuality.

"You ready?" Kristoff asked. The platinum blonde nodded.

The muscular blonde walked back into the spotlight and tapped on the microphone in front of him. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he called out, his voice booming across the entire pub. "Tonight we have a special performance! This lady over here is going to sing us a _love_ song, so please give her a hand!"

The crowd applauded as he stepped back and smiled at Elsa. 'Good luck' he mouthed. The platinum blonde smiled back at him and stepped up to the microphone, adjusting the height. She looked back and nodded at Kristoff, and the song began.

_Across the miles, it's funny to me_   
_How far away you are, but how near you seem to be_   
_I could talk all night just to hear you breathe_   
_Spend my life just living this dream_   
_You're all I'll ever need_

She closed her eyes as she remembered what Anna and she had been through. They had been friends since they were children, and Elsa had thought that that's what they'd always be—friends. Looking back at it, she realized that her love for Anna had started blossoming since the beginning of high school. The platinum blonde smiled when memories came flooding back to her. The times when they'd talk on the phone all night, the way she herself struggled to stay awake and always managed to be the last to hang up. The times where she grabbed on any chance to cuddle with Anna, drowning in her guilty pleasure and relishing the intimate contact they had.

_You give me strength_   
_You give me hope_   
_You give me someone to love, someone to hold_   
_When I'm in your arms_   
_I need you to know_   
_I've never been_   
_I've never been this close_

Elsa opened her eyes and cerulean searched for teal. She smiled gratefully at Anna when their gazes met. The platinum blonde thought about the times that she herself was bullied just because she was a quiet child, and Anna would always jump to her defense. Anna was always there for her, no matter what. Whenever she was sad Anna would comfort her. Whenever she was stressed Anna would calm her down. Whenever she got lost, Anna would always guide her back.

_With all the loves I used to know_   
_I kept my distance, yeah, I never let go_   
_But in your arms, I know I'm safe_   
_Cause I've never been held and I've never been kissed in this way_   
_Yeah, you're all I'll ever need_   
_You're all I'll ever need_

She felt her heart clench when she remembered the time where they had a big fight as friends. During the summer before grade eleven she fully realized her love for the strawberry blonde, and it scared her so much that she had shut Anna out. Elsa ignored her calls and texts, her attempt to reach out. On the last week of their vacation Anna finally gave up on technology and her promise to give Elsa time alone. She had actually broken into the platinum blonde's room when she was taking an afternoon nap, woke her up and demanded an explanation. It was a good thing that her parents were out, because that afternoon had consist of series of screaming and yelling until Elsa finally broke down and shut Anna up with a sloppy kiss. She was shocked when Anna returned the kiss with such ferocity, then telling her that she loved her as well. They spent the rest of the day cuddling on bed and enjoying their newfound relationship.

_You give me strength_   
_You give me hope_   
_You give me someone to love, someone to hold_   
_When I'm in your arms_   
_I need you to know_   
_I've never been, I've never been this_   
_Close enough to see it's true_   
_Close enough to trust in you_   
_Closer now than any words can say_

The platinum blonde tried to blink back her tears when she thought about her parents. She had told them about her relationship with Anna and her father told her that it was just a phase that she would get over. When Elsa told him that no, it wasn't 'just a phase' he flipped out entirely, yelling at her and threatening to disown her if she didn't drop the act. She had been so scared at how mad her father looked; his body tense and eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, his face flushing with anger. The young girl almost regretted her words, tempted to bow down and say that she was wrong—but then Anna popped into her mind.

Anna, who harbored feelings for her long since they were in elementary; Anna, who would never fail to chase after what she believed in; Anna, who would no doubt stand up for her if she were here right now. Elsa had gritted her teeth and stared into her father's eyes, declaring that her love for Anna was real. After a slap in the face and being violently tossed out of the house, she left without a backward glance and went to live with her aunt who accepted her whole heartedly. She cried when her mom had mailed her personal belongings and everything she needed to her new home, along with a letter stating that she loved her no matter what.

_And when I'm in your arms_   
_Need you to know_   
_I've never been_   
_I've never been this close_

They had their first big fight as a couple when Elsa was accepted into Yale. Anna later told her that she knew how stupid she was being, but she didn't want to let her go. All these years they had never been apart, and now reality was separating them. Both of them tried their best to maintain the long-distance relationship; however, loneliness had gotten the better of them. They had their fair shares of fights and they both did hurtful things to each other, but in the end they always came back to each other. Now they had been living together for three years, their relationship stronger than ever. The platinum blonde needed Anna to know, she needed her to know just how much she meant to her. She pulled the microphone off the stand and people parted as she made way through the crowd, walking until she was in front of her girlfriend.

_You give me strength_   
_You give me hope_   
_You give me someone to love, someone to hold_   
_When I'm in your arms_   
_I need you to know_   
_I've never been.. I've never been_   
_Darling, I swear_   
_I've never been.. I've never been this close_

Cerulean bore into teal as she ended the song, the crowd applauding as loudly as they could. Anna's eyes brimmed with tears as she laughed with joy. She stood up to hug Elsa, but Elsa kept her away by putting a hand on her shoulder. Anna stared at her with confusion.

"Thank you, everyone, for listening. Today is my girlfriend's birthday, and that song was my gift to her," the platinum blonde spoke shyly to the crowd. The crowd hollered and random shouts of happy birthday's came from all directions.

"We've come a long ways…" she said with a chuckle. "I hope this song conveyed how much she means to me. Without her, I don't think I would have made it this far," Elsa turned to look lovingly at Anna, the strawberry blonde blushing at all the attention focused on them.

"Anna," she started, "you mean the world to me and I can't stress enough how important you are. You can light up my life with one smile…I mean, how many people can do that?" The crowd laughed knowingly. "I'm always so giddy over the fact that our hands fit perfectly together, and our height is just right so you can rest your head on my shoulder without feeling awkward…I love when you pout because you look absolutely adorable when you do that, and I love how you try to make a romantic dinner for me when you can't even cook."

The crowd went 'awe' as soon as Elsa finished that sentence. Anna glared playfully at the platinum blonde, warning her not to go too far in exposing her failed attempts at wooing her. "What I'm trying to say is…I can't imagine a life without you. During all those times we fought, during all those times we were apart I couldn't last a day without you; yet I was so stubborn in the head, prolonging my own pain by wanting you to apologize first…" she trailed off with a nervous smile.

The crowd gasped when Elsa knelt down on one knee. She gulped and looked up at Anna, who was looking at her with shock. "All these eight years together, not once did I regret my choice to be with you. I could have had the easy way in life, free from the judgments of others who look down upon our love; but no, I didn't want that. Life could have been easy, but it wouldn't have been happy."

Without breaking eye contact with Anna, she fumbled to find the box in her pocket, her fingers grasping onto it when she finally found it. "You were the one who taught me I need to stand up for myself, to love me for whom I am. You were the one who pulled me through, who lit the way in my life…for months I have had dreams of little you's and little me's running around in our apartment—which will hopefully be a house in the future—and I always knew you would be a great mother someday," she pulled out the box from her pocket, flipping open the lid with her thumb and turning it towards her girlfriend. "I hope someday that my dream will come true…" Elsa paused, looking into the eyes of the woman she loved, "Anna, will you please marry me?"

Everyone went held their breath, waiting for Anna's answer.

"Ow!"

The crowd roared with laughter and Elsa couldn't help but laugh along when Anna pinched herself in the arm. "This isn't a dream, is it? Of course I will!" The strawberry blonde pulled Elsa up from her knees and kissed her with passion, the crowd cheering wildly for them. After forcing themselves apart for much needed air, Elsa slipped the ring onto Anna's finger and kissed it.

"I've been dreaming about this since we were ten," her fiancé murmured into her ear after pulling her into a hug.

"Wow, that took us about fifteen years to achieve your dream," the platinum blonde said with a laugh.

Anna looked at her with a dopey grin. "What can I say? It was definitely worth the wait."

* * *

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> 1\. The song that Elsa sang is called 'Close', sung by Aaron Lines (or Westlife, I don't know who sang the original...)  
> 2\. I've actually never written something like this before, this kind of song-fic thingy. Needless to say, it was a pretty interesting experience.  
> 3\. Let's just say I don't know how to propose...so I don't know if people will go 'awe' for the story.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
